The Life and Times of Sam Loomis
by BrenRome
Summary: (B-Day gift for Rurrlock-God of Power!) (Set within the new Halloween [2018] timeline) Sam Loomis has always fought against the Boogeyman known as Michael Myers. But what will happen now that Sam's body is failing him? (I own NOTHING but my OC's! This is for FAN-Purpopses ONLY, so PLEASE don't sue!)


**Hey, everyone! Sorry it's taken a while for me to post another fanfic, but I've been busy. Rest assured, my time away from fanfiction has been of the utmost importance, and I promise to try and get back into the swing of things hopefully soon. Anyways, it's the birthday of my good fanfic buddy, Rurrlock God of Power! So in honor of that, and of the upcoming sequel that will either revitalize or destroy the franchise it began with, I present my birthday fanfic for Rurrlock and my first foray into the classic** _ **Halloween**_ **Series. Now, I am a big fan and I am excited about the new film. Even if it is by Blumhouse. Yeah, sorry everybody. I'd hate to be the guy who disagrees with everyone, but I am not a fan of ANY Blumhouse films including** _ **Get Out**_ **. And no, it's not for any racial reasons. It's because much like a certain 2016 film, no matter how you try to spin it, it's still a nonsensical story that makes zero sense, and expects you to be an idiot for the entire running time. I'll explain it like this; the problem with** _ **Get Out**_ **is that it starts off as a typical obvious setup with no originality like Blumhouse's other crapsterpiece** _ **The Purge**_ **. White guys trying to hunt down African Americans. A concept that has been beaten to death in fiction more times than Negan's killed people in both** _ **Walking Dead**_ **franchises, but okay. However, it then gets really stupid when we get to the reason for the killings as some kind of magic hypnosis BS that ranks up there with dumb ideas such as, ironically enough, "let's build a wall and make the other side pay for it." Oh yeah, I went there. In case that still wasn't clear, in my opinion** _ **Get Out**_ **is the equivalent of M. Night Shamalyan's film** _ **Devil**_ **; you have people stuck in an elevator and one's a killer who must be found before he kills everyone else on the elevator. Great set-up. Builds suspense and atmosphere in a cramped area where the lights can go out at any time. But then it's ruined when you find out the killer is the Devil and even when Satan is revealed, it still makes no sense. It doesn't matter how interesting the idea seems, it doesn't fit into the narrative. Even if you liked** _ **Get Out**_ **, that's still only 1 out of a bunch of other bad films before that one.** _ **Happy Death Day**_ **,** _ **Unfriended**_ **,** _ **The Purge**_ **, the list goes on and on. But I digress. We're here to celebrate my friend's birthday and pay tribute to one of our favorite horror film classics. At the time this fanfic is being written, the new** _ **Halloween**_ **film has yet to be released here in America. However, what is known so far is that there will be a tribute to the character of Sam Loomis, Michael's psychiatrist from the original films portrayed by the late great Donald Pleasance. Having seen** _ **Halloween**_ **(1978)** **,** _ **Halloween II**_ **(1981)** **,** _ **Halloween VI**_ **(** _ **The Producer's Cut**_ **, not the mess that was vomited into theaters and was a poor excuse to pay tribute to Pleasance who died during the reshoots) and** _ **Halloween H20**_ **, and knowing that this film will negate the sequels following the original** _ **Halloween**_ **, I initially wondered how they'd pay tribute to Donald Pleasance. Then I found out about one of the prior attempts to bring Halloween back in a review of an unmade script called** _ **Halloween Returns**_ **which had many similarities to this film, but had a great post-credits scene where Loomis returns at the end to explain Myers as not a man but simply pure evil. The script even mentioned the possibility of Gary Oldman taking over the role. Just check for a video about the script online and try to imagine Gary Oldman in the scene. The point is that after reading that, I was inspired to make this little story about what I ultimately believe happened to Loomis in this new continuity. Some of it might have actually happened in the new film, maybe not. Either way, I hope you enjoy this story. Oh, and I own NOTHING but my OC's! This is for FAN-Purposes only, so please don't sue!**

 _ **Halloween, 1978**_

 _ **Haddonfield, Illinois…**_

Sam Loomis walked down the street. He had found the stolen car, but no sign of Michael. He figured Michael was close by, but couldn't pin down where. Dr. Loomis was doing one more quick check around the block and then he'd return to Michael's old house. He had been there once tonight, he was sure to return.

Suddenly, he saw two kids screaming as they ran out of a nearby house. At first, Loomis suspected it was another prank, but no. These kids were not in costume. They were dressed in pajamas and the fear seemed real.

Loomis suspected there was one thing that could illicit such fear.

Sam ran into the house. Upon entry, he could hear struggling upstairs. Loomis rushed up and sure enough, there was Michael. He was already engaged in a fight with a young blonde-haired girl probably no older than 17. Michael was also dressed in a white mask with black hair and a boiler suit. The girl finally managed to grab Michael's mask and pull it off before Michael pushed her to the ground. As Michael started to recover and pull the mask back on, Loomis quickly pointed his gun and fired. Michael was stunned and stumbled back. The young girl (who had her eyes shut tight with her hands over her ears) stopped crying and looked at Loomis amazed.

He didn't have time for introductions, though. Loomis quickly went into the bedroom where Michael had staggered into. He was still standing up straight so Loomis fired again. Again. Again. Again. Again.

Each time, Michael staggered backwards until he was upon the balcony overlooking the ground. When the last shot was fired, Michael fell down. Loomis took a second to inspect Michael and make sure he was down. Finally, he focused his attention on the traumatized girl before him. She was hysterical, but Sam knew with help, she'd recover.

"It was the boogeyman." The girl stated.

Sam offered her a small sympathetic smile.

"As a matter of fact." He noted, "It was."

He went back to inspect the spot where Michael had fallen. As it turns out, Michael was long gone. The girl once again started crying as Sam looked around disappointed. No surprises for him.

"What's happening?" The girl asked.

"He's still out there." Loomis stated.

He got up and ran down the stairs. Upon exiting, he saw to his horror that Brackett had apprehended Michael and was dragging him to the police vehicle.

"Brackett, NO!" Loomis yelled.

"Hey, Doc." Brackett greeted, "Glad to see you're still up. Kinda figured that when I found his body on the ground and not yours."

"Sheriff, you don't know what you're dealing with!" Loomis warned.

Suddenly, Michael's hand shot up and cracked the glass. Brackett gasped in horror. Sam, however, was ready. As soon as Michael's next hit shattered the glass, Sam fired a shot straight into Michael's eye. Michael screamed in pain and covered his face. Loomis took this opportunity to reach into his pocket and pull out the syringe he'd taken as a precaution. It was the one full of thorazine which he'd initially planned to give to Michael the previous night and again once Myers stood trial. Sam quickly injected it straight into Michael's neck. Myers grabbed Loomis' head and based Sam's head against the ceiling of the car twice before he ultimately slumped over. Both men took a second to catch their breath before Sam spoke.

"I did warn you." Sam pointed out.

….

Marion Chambers arrived a few hours later followed by some guards from Smith's Grove. As Michael was carted away, Sam stayed with the young girl to try and make her feel better.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Laurie." The girl said, almost emotionless.

Understandable. She'd been through hell that night.

"What were you doing at the house, Laurie?" Sam asked.

"I was babysitting some kids." Laurie stated, "One of them saw something across the street where some of my friends were. I went over and they... they..."

The girl's composure broke, as she allowed the tears to flow freely. Sam nodded and pulled her into a comforting hug. After a few minutes, she stopped crying and pulled away.

"I have to know." Laurie stated, "Please…Dr. Loomis…who was that man?"

Loomis sighed.

"You're speaking of Michael Myers as though he were a man." Loomis explained, "But he was never a man, Laurie. He is simply and purely evil."

"But what did he want with me?" She questioned.

"Everything and nothing." Sam stated, "Myers was a patient of mine. He killed his sister back in 1963. At which point he was brought into my care. I tried to reach him, but I couldn't. He was too far gone. But he was waiting. Waiting for the right night to escape and continue his work. He has no method to his killings, Laurie. Myers does what he does because that is how he functions. Without any reasoning, acting only on instinct save for the moments when he'd need to be more than he was."

At that moment, the door swung open and in marched Sheriff Brackett. He had a look of hatred as his eyes shot daggers at Loomis. Marion entered behind him shortly afterwards.

"Sam, I tried to stop him!" She insisted.

"You son of a bitch." Brackett spat.

"Sheriff?" Loomis asked.

"One of his victims was my little girl." Brackett said through gritted teeth, "You let him get away. You let him butcher my Annie."

"Sheriff, I assure you that I did everything I could to…"

Without warning, Brackett struck Sam across the face, sending him to the ground.

"DAMN YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID!" Brackett screamed, grabbing Loomis by his neck.

"Mister Brackett, STOP!" Marion insisted trying to pull him away.

"Mister Brackett, please!" Laurie insisted attempting to help her.

Brackett pulled back and struck Laurie. She stumbled back as Brackett's eyes widened realizing the mistake of his actions.

"Do you really want this, Sheriff?" Loomis asked, rubbing his neck as he got up, "There hasn't been enough violence tonight?"

He put his hands on the table.

"I tried, Sheriff." Loomis insisted, "I've been trying since 1963 to try and prevent Michael from doing what happened tonight. If you have anyone to blame it would be Dr. Terrence Wynn and the rest of Smith's Grove for not heeding my warnings. What matters is that Michael is going back to Smith's Grove and it's our duty to learn from the mistakes to ensure that these events never happen again. Now you can either kill me and Myers will come back one day and this night will happen again. Or, alternatively, you can let me live and we can make plans to try and prevent this tragedy from befalling anyone else."

He went over to Brackett and tried to place a comforting hand on his shoulder. Brackett simply shoved the hand away.

"Sheriff…" Loomis assured, softly, "You have my utmost sympathy. I am truly sorry your daughter died. Please, let me help so that nobody has to go through what you did tonight."

Brackett turned to Loomis. His face and voice was broken, but his words were final.

"Get the hell out of my town."

….

 _ **November 23**_ _ **rd**_ _ **, 1978**_

 _ **Akkad Courthouse, Langdon, Illinois…**_

Loomis sat in the trial room. His attention focused on Myers who had been brought in chained to a gurney. The judge was making his decision.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" The judge asked.

One of the members of the Jury stood. Loomis had tried to spot anybody from Haddonfield but found nobody there. It seems that the town really did want nothing to do with Loomis now that The Shape was out of their suburbia. Not even Laurie was present.

"We have, your honor." A man with balding white hair and a long moustache spoke, "We the people find Michael Myers guilty for the murder of four individuals on October 31st, 1978."

The judge turned to Myers eyes serious, but masking fear. Loomis knew the look all too well. No matter what the sentence was, Michael would remain a threat until he was finally put in the ground.

"Michael Myers." The judge stated, "I hereby sentence you to life imprisonment in Smith's Grove Sanitarium. You will not be allowed bail or any chance of release whatsoever."

The judge banged his gavel hard.

"Court adjourned."

With that, everyone rose up. But Loomis remained seated. He watched as the guards escorted Michael away. Michael just kept looking forward. Just as he'd done all those years ago. No sign of any life within them.

 _Why, Michael?_ Loomis thought, _Why now? What are you waiting for?_

Loomis continued to watch until Michael was escorted through the doors and left his field of vision.

…

 _ **Smith's Grove Sanitarium,**_

 _ **January 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **, 1995…**_

It would soon be time. Loomis knew that too well. He had lived well beyond any man his age should.

He was looking over Michael again. The man had grown to Sam's age the night he came home. But there was still a strong presence behind his figure.

Since Michael's return to Smith's Grove, he'd done nothing but continue to stare at the wall. Continuously waiting for the opportunity that had allowed him to return back in 1978. Security had thankfully been ramped up around Michael following the firing of Dr. Wynn shortly after Michael's trial. Loomis' boss had been dragged from his office kicking and screaming the moment the authorities came to relieve him of his duties. Duties that he'd failed in and in turn, had resulted in the deaths of innocent victims at the hands of Myers. The new boss was a man named Chester Grant who saw Loomis eye-to-eye. Upon taking charge of the Sanitarium, Chester had listened and acknowledged Loomis' request.

It wouldn't be enough, of course.

Sam knew that deep down, but at least they'd make things difficult for Michael.

On that note, Sam had spent whatever time he was given off training with Laurie just outside of Haddonfield in the woods. She'd initially contacted him after graduation the following year after the Haddonfield Incident and had expressed interest in taking up self-protection which Loomis was more than happy to assist with. Naturally, they'd practiced outside of Haddonfield due to the town still leery of Loomis. All these years later and they still blamed him for Michael's escape. Laurie was the exception as she knew the full story. Loomis had shown her what Michael was and what he was capable of. She knew Sam wouldn't be around forever so it felt nice to hand his legacy over to someone who he trusted.

"It'll be time soon, Michael." Loomis told Myers.

No response, naturally.

"I'll be gone soon." He pointed out, "I won't be coming back. I'll be like your sister. Like your other victims. Just a memory. That's all I'll ever be to you."

He paused.

"But just because I'll be dead soon, it won't mean that you'll get out. The head of the Sanitarium will see to it. You'll still be here for as long as you live. You'll have someone else replace me. Someone with one-fifth of my brain and half of my talent. So, Michael, if there's anything you need to get off your chest, now would be the opportune time."

Michael sat still, looking at the wall.

"Well, Michael." Loomis sighed, "I will say it's been very insightful. You've given me thirty-two years' worth of thinking and stimulation. Not to mention one interesting night all those years ago."

Sam took his hat and briefcase.

"Goodbye, Michael." Loomis acknowledged.

Then he was gone.

….

Sam's heart was failing. He knew it would be time and made all the preparations so that whoever succeeded him in treating Michael understood the risks that came with it.

As he walked into Chester's office, he saw the figure of Marion Chambers sitting in front of the desk and Chester behind it. A lone seat was waiting for him.

"Sam, good of you to join us." Chester said.

"Yes." Sam noted, "Although I don't know how much longer I'll be here for."

"It's a shame." Chester noted, "Smith's Grove will be losing two of its well-renowned staff."

"Two?" Loomis asked.

Marion looked up with sad eyes.

"There's a…position that's come up." Marion admitted, "In Langdon. I'm sorry, Sam. But it's too good to pass up."

Sam's heart started beating a bit faster.

"You're leaving." He realized.

"No matter what, Sam." She assured, taking his hand, "You'll always be my friend."

The beating intensified.

"I really am sorry to have to tell you, Sam." Chester noted, "Now, about your replacement, there's a couple of applicants that I thought you'd like to know more about…"

He stopped talking when Sam's body hit the floor, and Marion's scream silenced him.

…

 _ **Febuary 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **, 1995,**_

 _ **MacReady General Hospital…**_

Loomis' eyes opened gently. It would soon be time. He would soon be dead and off to a better place.

He thought about his time here on the mortal plane. Growing up in London, keeping his parents safe during the Second World War, moving to America for more opportunities, arriving at Smith Grove. And Michael. Always Michael.

He'd been doing well, all things considered. He'd followed the instructions of not getting himself too excited, and keeping his heart in check.

Did he have any regrets? Plenty. A woman he loved that he'd never be with, unsolved questions in his work, and finally if Laurie would be able to defend herself.

Of course she would. She'd trained with him most of her adult life, and she would no doubt continue to prepare for Michael's inevitable return. He could leave this world at any time he wished. Besides, Laurie wasn't the only one who would certainly go on after he was gone. Marion would be far away from the insanity. She would get that opportunity and live her life to the fullest. Something Sam had never managed to do after all these years. Even at the end, Loomis was certain of his life being unfulfilled.

Suddenly, he felt a chill in the air. Footsteps soon followed. Boots.

It was time.

 _It's time, Michael._ He thought.

He looked at the window. It was raining hard, but through the reflection he saw the shape that was Michael Myers. Loomis never showed it, but he was scared. But like any good psychiatrist, he kept it bottled and never showed his true emotion. If Michael was the Angel of Death, he would accept his time knowing the people he cared for were safe.

"Hello, Michael." He said to the reflection, "I see you got out."

Michael was silent.

"I knew you'd get out, of course." Loomis chuckled, "I knew deep down not even hell would have you contained. I do wonder though, how did you manage this time?"

Still no response.

"Well." Loomis said, "I'm sorry to disappoint you Michael, but if you thought I was going down fighting, I'm afraid you'll have to live disappointed. I do wish you'd have told me that you were visiting in advance though. I'd have planned to have a heart attack and die quicker before your arrival."

Loomis watched the reflection. The black eyes containing nothing seemed to stare deep into his. Michael's breathing was heavy. He was waiting for something.

"What is it this time, Michael?" Sam asked, "You never wanted to talk when we were together at Smith's Grove. Why now? Is it because I'm dying? Do you want to kill me now? Is it to have one last laugh at my expense?"

Michael tossed something which Loomis felt hit his back. He turned and saw a bag.

A bag smeared in blood.

"Oh no." Loomis whispered, looking at Michael pleadingly, "Michael, please no."

Michael had his butcher knife in one hand. It was smeared in crimson blood.

"Michael, please." Sam insisted, "I'm too old. I can't play this with you anymore."

But Michael stood his ground. He was waiting.

Resigning to his fate, Loomis opened the bag. What he saw made his stomach churn.

"No…" He whispered.

Then he glared at Michael.

"Goddammit, Michael." Loomis swore.

He emptied the bag revealing a human eye. Michael stepped aside and revealed the bloodied body of Marion. A large cut across her chest, and her left eyeball missing.

Michael turned around and walked towards her. Loomis felt a pain in his chest. He knew whatever he did next would be his final actions. Time seemed to slow as he considered his options. He remembered the buzzer near his bed which would call for the nurses. That would work, but he'd need more time. He needed to think. What would Michael be doing here for him? He would've gone after anyone in Haddonfield, so why him now?

Sam suddenly realized something. He realized why Michael was here. More importantly, he realized how Michael could be stopped.

"Michael!" Loomis called as loud as his voice could allow, "I get it now!"

Michael stopped. Sam let go of the buzzer and with all his strength, pushed himself out of the bed.

"You wanted to show this to me, Michael. Show me what will happen once my light finally extinguishes. That you will go on killing countless more individuals, and nobody will stand in your way. Nobody will be able to face the Boogeyman."

He moved closer to Michael.

"Do you know how many people live in fear of another World War happening, Michael?" Loomis asked, "That one day the world will once again be forced into a bloody conflict that will result in millions of lives lost? Do you know what happened that began the last World War, Michael? There was a man who saw himself and his race as more powerful than anyone else. He believed certain people should die and be put down just because of who they were or how they were born."

Loomis took another deep inhale of breath, his mobile IV port following close behind him.

"I lived through a real war, Michael." Loomis stated, "I thought it was over. But then I met you. Then a new war began with me against you. Whether you realize it or not, Michael, you have made this a battle of endurance against me to see how far I would go to stop you. Something has happened, Michael. Something that now upsets your plans. I realize now that I am but one pawn destined to stop you. But when I'm gone, I will not be the last line of defense against you."

Loomis prepared himself as Michael tilted his head from one side to the other.

"But as always, I will give everything to stop you as long as life remains within me."

With that, Loomis tore his IV needle out of his arm. With reflexes fueled by fast adrenaline, he stabbed the needle into Michael's left eye, causing the shape to drop the knife he was holding. Michael's knees buckled and Loomis felt gravity pull him to the floor to. He didn't waste another second. He tore the needle out of Michael's eye and jammed it into the other one. Michael's breathing was loud and angry. If Loomis' last call didn't alert someone, then surely Michael's voice would.

It didn't matter, of course. Loomis knew his adrenaline could last only so long. Michael had to die here. Sam picked up the butcher knife, Michael's instrument of destruction, and raised it over Myer's left eye where he'd initially stabbed him. Loomis brought it down hard as blood splattered everywhere. Loomis felt the knife go straight through until it hit something hard. Either the back of Michael's skull or the floor behind it. He didn't care. He knew how fast Michael could get back up, and Sam wasn't about to let his former patient get that chance. Michael's hands thrashed around furiously, trying to grab Sam.

"DIE!" Loomis declared, stabbing the other eye again with the knife, "DIE! DIE!"

He stabbed again, alternating between each eye with the knife. Again. Four times. Five. Finally, he noticed Michael's hands becoming less aggressive until the fell by his side. Loomis sighed in relief. He groaned in pain and felt his heart begin to finally falter. It was nearly time. He slumped against the wall and looked at Michael.

"It's over, Michael." Loomis wheezed, "It's all over. It's all over…"

Loomis pulled off the mask. He wanted to see Michael finally finished. He could then depart knowing the evil was gone.

Except when Sam pulled the mask off, he saw it wasn't Michael behind the mask.

Sam's eyes widened in horror.

"No." He whispered, "It can't be…"

Looking back at him was the white-haired and elderly face of Dr. Terence Wynn, his former boss. His eyes were now nonexistent, just a series of violent and almost random stab wounds with blood rushing down like a macabre waterfall of tears. Wynn's lips pulled into a sickly smile. Like Loomis, he too was dying, but it seemed the curtain had not fallen for either of them just yet.

"Wynn…" Loomis asked, "Why?!"

"Why not?" Wynn asked, his voice gurgled as he coughed up some blood, "You took my job away from me, Sam. I was returning the favor. Although there was another reason why I did this."

"What reason could that be?!" Loomis asked, "Why would you kill Marion?! Why would you come here for me?!"

"To show you, Dr. Loomis…" Wynn gurgled, "That even if you killed Myers, even if whoever you trained manages to one day end his life, this town is forever tainted. Evil will never truly die here. Someone else will surely pick up where Michael left off. Don't deny it, Sam. I know you watch the news. The rate of mental illnesses in America alone is only getting worse. It's only a matter of time before someone kills their sister and becomes a ruthless killing machine. I wanted you to know this so you'd be left broken, drowned in despair. Just as you left me, the man who gave you your job at Smith's Grove in the first place! You wouldn't even have met Michael if not for me!"

Loomis felt sick to his stomach. The last few years of his life, he'd been so obsessed with Michael that he hadn't realized what some of his actions would do to others. He might as well have caused the death of Marion, the only person besides Laurie whom he considered a friend.

A thought suddenly occurred to Sam as he looked at his former boss.

"You're wrong." Sam said quietly.

Wynn's eyebrow arched in confusion.

"The world is a sick place, full of deeply disturbed individuals. But there will always be those to Sheppard light against darkness." He felt his heart getting slower and his vison blurred, "I told you before, Wynn. I will not be the last line of defense for Haddonfield. I will depart happily knowing that I have put the fate of the town in the hands of someone I trust."

Wynn frowned.

"Then it's no longer your game, Dr. Loomis." Wynn stated, "See you in hell."

With that, Wynn's head slumped down. He was dead.

Sam's vision became blurrier and his eyelid got heavy until he could keep them open no longer. At the last second, he thought he saw a nurse enter. Loomis wouldn't be able to explain. He couldn't. So he closed his eyes.

Then Sam Loomis breathed no more.

…

 _ **February 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **, 1995…**_

Dr. Sam Loomis was pronounced dead that day. He was found with the bloodied bodies of both Terence Wynn, former head of Smith's Grove Sanitarium, and the body of Marion Chambers; Sam's closest friend since that fateful night in 1978. The crime scene had concluded that Wynn had broken in disguised as Michael Myers and had snuck Marion in there who had died from previous injuries inflicted upon her. The report stated that Sam must've found out and called for help. He was discovered by a nurse who found him lying next to the dead body of Wynn having died of a heart complication while stopping the deranged doctor.

There were only a few people in Haddonfield who mourned his loss.

….

 _ **February 9**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1995,**_

 _ **Hill Cemetery…**_

Sam Loomis' body was cremated, but returned to the Earth nonetheless. It had been his request in the case of his death, and those who made the funeral for Loomis would not deny his final request. In attendance were only a couple of reporters who wished to cover the death of the legendary psychiatric doctor. Sheriff Leigh Brackett was also in attendance. Although he had his falling out with the good Doctor, he had come here out of respect as nobody deserved to go through what he read about. There was also a woman dressed in a scarf hood which concealed her face. Otherwise, there was only the minister who gave the sermon as the remains were lowered into the Earth. When the services were over, the two people not in the press went to leave. Unfortunately for Brackett, the press wasn't through with him. They all called him out shouting a million questions at once.

"Sheriff Brackett!" He picked out one voice out of all the others there, "It's well known that you and Dr. Loomis didn't get along. Why show up to the funeral now?!"

"Dr. Loomis was a good man." Brackett stated, "No matter what feelings I may have had towards him, I have come here to pay final respects to a man who did what he felt was right even when his body failed him."

"Do you fear that Michael Myers, the man Loomis treated for many years will ever return to Haddonfield now that Loomis is dead?!" Another reporter questioned.

The woman in the hood turned and looked at the reporters crowded around Brackett again. It was ridiculous. They were talking of Myers as though he were a man. But she knew better. Sam had taught her the truth. Myers was pure evil incarnate.

Sam had dedicated his life to protecting her town and everyone in it. Now, she would finish where he left off.

Laurie Strode entered her car; a 1957 Ford Sedan. A gift to her from her mother. As she started the car, she swore on Loomis' grave that when Michael finally did break out, she would be the one to end it.

 _The End._

 _In Loving Memory of Donald Pleasance._

 **There you, go everyone! Hope you enjoyed this little one-shot and that you are as excited as I am for the new** _ **Halloween**_ **film. If it goes well, it might just prove that REAL horror is still alive and worthy of recognition just as last year's** _ **IT**_ **remake did with its emphasis on Story over Gore & Special Effects. Before I end, I'll list a couple of Easter Eggs that I put in this one-shot as tribute to the other **_**Halloween**_ **films and other in-jokes in general. Loomis' speech to Laurie is taken from that Halloween Returns script I mentioned. The scene in the script was supposedly a post-credits scene where the main character is in a hospital talking to an unknown figure about trying to kill Michael before it's revealed to be Loomis. Brackett's attack on Loomis is a more extreme version of his chewing out of Loomis from** _ **Halloween II**_ **(1981). Here, obviously Michael is restrained so Brackett would obviously not show restraint with the threat already imprisoned. The name of the trial room is named after Moustapha Akkad, the Syrian-American producer who helped fund the original** _ **Halloween**_ **Series. The MacReady Hospital is also named after Kurt Russell's RJ MacReady from John Carpenter's remake of** _ **The Thing**_ **(if you look at the original** _ **Halloween**_ **, Laurie and the kids watch the original** _ **The Thing**_ _ **From Another World**_ **which is a hint of what's to come from Carpenter as he had been a long-time fan of the original). Loomis' thoughts of** _ **'It's time, Michael'**_ **are also a callback to his final words before blowing up the hospital wing in** _ **Halloween II**_ **. I'm sure some people will recognize Dr. Wynn from** _ **Halloween 6**_ **and if you've seen the** _ **Producer's Cut**_ **, you know that Loomis' last scene was supposedly thinking Michael was defeated only to realize Wynn (who had set Michael's insanity in motion years ago) was under the mask. Here, obviously Wynn's motivation is different as it's simply to try and prove to Sam how pointless his life is and how even if he killed Michael, the evil would simply be picked up by someone else. Also, their confrontation is inspired by the short-story** _ **Halloween: Sam**_ **which explained what happened to Loomis in the H20 Timeline before and after** _ **Halloween I**_ ** &** _ **II**_ **. Loomis' death is also the same day that Donald Pleasence passed away on. The name of the cemetery at the end is also named after original Producer and** _ **Halloween**_ **Co-Writer Debra Hill. Finally, the car that Laurie drives at the end of this story is the same one driven by Norma Watson in H20. Fun fact; Norma was played by Jamie Lee Curtis' real-life mother and star of Alfred Hitchcock magnum-opus,** _ **Psycho**_ **, Janet Leigh, who also drove the exact same car in the original** _ **Psycho**_ **. *Phew!* Well, that's all I have to say. Hope you enjoyed and hope the new** _ **Halloween**_ **film is just as good as the original. As always, I own NOTHING but My OC's. This is for FAN-Purposes ONLY, so PLEASE DON'T SUE! And happy birthday, Rurrlock!**


End file.
